clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero61306
__TOC__ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC)' __TOC__ '--Shurow (talk) 03:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC)' Attention Hello Hero, please do not remove contents from pages, like you did here and use proper English instead of what you did here. Thankyou --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Template:Clear Hi Hero, The Source is: In new wikis, it is called Template:Clr You should be able to view it from action=raw}} Template:Clear?action=raw or from action=edit&redirect=no}} Template:Clear?action=edit&redirect=no. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :WHAT? I didn't know about the Template:Clr! -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:SpecialDance Hi Hero, Please note that in order to prevent long pages size, i've deleted the template SpecialDance. In case you want to create a notice about pages, please consider creating a category for those pages, and only use ambox-based template if a category by itself is not enough. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Watermarks Hi Hero, Please don't add "watermarks" or extra names to imges that you upload. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah some people do it. It it's not a really kind thing to do of course, but if they copy images they might as well use watermarked images or something. Anyway nice work in editing :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Visual Opion Hi Hero, Visual Mode is the default mode in most wikis, though it's not available here. It shows the way the text will be displayed while editing (e.g. display tables as boxes and not wiki markup). The Source Mode uses only plain text (it's easier to use when modifying templates in articles like infoboxes). If you want to disable it for a page you can add to its top: __NOWYSIWYG__ If i misunderstood your question, please let me know what you want to do with it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Re:Visual Option Hi Hero, You can go to , under the "Editing" tab in the "Editing experience" section, uncheck the "Enable visual editor (where available)" box and save. This will disable Visual Mode everywhere. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Please do explain why you removed the whole category, thanks :) -- Dps04talk 16:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) My new top I made I made up my own top in my head and i want you to custmon it and its red with lolz (yes the puffle) on it Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) re: umm it must be doing a backflip. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) re:re:Umm it must be lavender with my top on and purple shoes with a PNK hat on. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Hero, Please note that i moved Template:Hero61306Sign to User:Hero61306/sign, as it's only allowed to store signatures in your user space. You can sign it in the following way: Or by adding this code to , on wich case you can sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). Next time you create signatures that you want to store in pages, please create them in one of your sub pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Picture Hi Hero, To do that you need an image editor like GIMP of Photoshop. I use GIMP so i'll give you its instructions, but if you prefer Photoshop see this. First of all, if you create a new file using GIMP, you can press the "Advanced options" button in the window that pops to select your image dimension, and set the Fill with: dropdown to Transparency. If you want to do that with an existing image, fillow these instructions: #Right click the image. #Go to Layer Transparency Add Alpha Channel. This will add a transparent background below the image. #In order to reveal the transparent part, use a selection tool (like the Fuzzy Select Tool, by pressing U''') to select the image's background. #Then press the '''Delete button in your keyboard. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Custom penguin I heard you make free custom penguins plz make me one the items are:- 1.head:-The sunstriker 2.face:-black sunglasses 3.body:-black hoddie 4.hand:-silver watch 5.feet:-black sneakers 6.neck:-pearl necklace Jedi4590 (talk) 14:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Re:Re:Picture Hi Hero, There are 2 things that have possibly caused this: *Microsoft Paint cannot handle an Alpha Channel (a transparency layer), and whenever an image with an alpha channel is pasted into it, it uses sets the current background color (on your case, it was MS Paint's default bg color- black) as the background of the transparent image. Therefore a differet image editor is needed when creating images with an alpha channel. *When saving images with GIMP, if you don't specify a file type, GIMP saves the image in a *.xcf format, which is not supported by the wiki. You need to select Save as, then use the Select File Type (By Extension) dropdown and select PNG, or instead add to your file name a suffix of .png Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Catagory Hi Hero, To do that, go to in your wiki and enable the "Category Exhibition" feature. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:How to Change the Color of name Hi Hero, Add to your wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css the follwoing content: ahref="/wiki/User:Hero61306", ahref="/wiki/User:Another_user", ahref="/wiki/User:A_third_user", ahref="/wiki/User:And_so_on" { color: red; } Replace red with a color name/color value that you'd like to apply to that group. The ahref="/wiki/User:Another_user" is a link to a given user. Make sure to replace spaces with underscores (_'). In addition, if a certain user has some unique characters in his name, they may neet to be encoded properly. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Stamps page Hello. I've noticed you created a page about your penguin. I've deleted it since it does not belong to the Club Penguin Wiki and instead, belongs to your userpage. I've also noticed you know how to created subpages, so next time please create subpage if you're ever mentioning something about your penguin. Have a nice day . [[User:Phineas99cp|'SUMMER ''' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| '''BELONGS ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| TO ]] July 29, 2014